Tsundere
by Pearl Luce
Summary: [Oneshoot]Menghancurkan bagi Junmyeon adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri, lebih menyenangkan daripada merebut hatimu lagi. Kim Sialan Junmyeon- dan semua hal dalam dirinya adalah sesuatu yang di benci oleh Yixing. Sulay /bxb /dldr/m-language & bad attitude


Srak!

Tatapan kemarahan, rasa sakit juga kekecewaan terpancar jelas. Menahan tangis dengan mengabaikan semua tata krama akan seseorang yang lebih berumur di atasnya dia abaikan begitu saja. Menahan air mata yang hampir hampir tidak dapat terbendung dengan meremas kedua jemarinya di sisi kanan kiri tanpa peduli buku bukunya memutih untuk berucap penuh ketegasan dalam alunan final yang dia lakukan, "Aku berhenti! Aku kembalikan semua barang barang darimu! Tapi tidak dengan tiga perempat uang tabungan! Aku anggap itu bayaran untukku sesuai perjanjianmu!"

"Jangan hubungi aku lagi!"

Yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum kalem, tidak peduli bahkan melupakan fakta jika seorang anak kecil yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah melempari wajah tampannya dengan puluhan lembar foto yang sekarang berserakan di bawah kakinya, enggan menatap ataupun mengintip semua gambar gambar potret di bawah sana. Hanya berfokus pada ucapan lelaki manis di hadapannya. Tanpa berusaha membantah ataupun mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap dalam senyuman dan tanpa suara.

Yang justru membuat yang ada di hadapannya benar benar tersayat.

.

_Sialan!_

.

Plok - plok - plok

"Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang presdir kim di perlakukan begitu buruk -haish!"

.

Lalu tatapan sang lelaki yang tengah menyandar di pinggiran pintu ruangan kerja itu menatap pada lelaki manis yang tengah mati matian menahan tangis, hingga kembali berucap kala sang submisif berjalan menjauh karena tidak mendapat respon lebih dari lelaki di depannya.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jika sebaiknya bersamaku saja manis? Bukan bersama dengan-"

"Enyah kau!" -membentak kasar dengan memotong pembicaraan lelaki yang akan dia lewati kala keluar dari ruangan tempatnya memijak.

.

_Tsundere memang_

.

"Begitu menantang- itu yang aku suka." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kim Junmyeon- lelaki yang baru saja mendapat lemparan foto juga lelaki yang sama yang mendapat panggilan _'presdir kim'_\- tertawa dengan begitu kentara sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kejadian yang dia alami seolah itu hal lucu. Menatap lelaki yang masih setia membuat ruangannya semakin pengap.

.

"Dalam mimpimu, sialan."

Sang lawan bicara ikut ikutan tertawa seolah tertular Junmyeon. Jung Taekwoon -anak lelaki yang sebentar lagi menggantikan posisi ayahnya menjadi presdir dari perusahaan properti yang bergerak sama dengan bidang milik Junmyeon itu menatap bertanya pada Junmyeon, "Sudah jelas kalian baru saja putus- dia bukan milikmu lagi kim."

"Aku sudah pernah memilikinya, tentu akan mudah kembali membuatnya tunduk di bawahku."

Arogan itu keluar, peduli setan bagaimana kesombongan itu begitu percaya diri untuk di keluarkan, sekalipun benar kata Taekwoon jika keduanya baru saja putus beberapa menit yang lalu namun Junmyeon tetaplah seorang presdir muda yang penuh dengan kearogansian tinggi akan kepemilikan penuh yang menjadi miliknya. Hingga seringai seringan kapas itu keluar, Taekwoon sudah di buat kalah telak bahkan sebelum dia mengambil langkah.

"Apa perlu aku tunjukkan lagi bagaimana desahan putus asa Yixing di hadapanmu?"

.

_Shit!_

_._

"-dan kau bisa dengar nama siapa yang dia sebut."

.

_Double shit!_

_._

_._

_Tsundere_ © Pearl Luce

Pairing : Kim Junmyeon - Zhang Yixing

Rated : M -for the language

Warning : sexual words, bad attitude, boyxboy, typo(s)

.

.

"Menghancurkan bagi Junmyeon adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri, lebih menyenangkan daripada merebut hatimu lagi. Kim Sialan Junmyeon- dan semua hal dalam dirinya adalah sesuatu yang di benci oleh Yixing."

.

.

.

"Hiks-"

.

"Hiks- laki laki sialan!"

.

"Brengsek- hiks!"

.

"Kenapa aku-hiks harus menangisimu, sih!"

.

Menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal, duduk di tengah terik matahari yang menghujani kota Seoul di sore hari. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Ini adalah salah satu taman dekat stasiun bawah tanah jadi wajar jika Yixing mendapat perhatian lebih dengan wajah merah basahnya dan hentakan kaki yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Lihat saja kau kim-hiks! Sialan!"

Kedua tangannya membekap mulut dan menutup wajahnya, meredam tangisan yang tidak kunjung berhenti juga aliran air mata yang turun. Membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga dada menyentuh paha -masih dengan menangisi sang pujaan hati yang beberapa menit lalu dia putuskan.

Tanpa mempedulikan titik titik hitam di langit yang kian menggelap hingga berubah menjadi hujan dan guyuran air mengisi sore di kota Seoul.

"Hiks- sialan-hiks!"

.

Puk-

.

Usapan penenang itu datang, begitu halus mengusap surai kepalanya pelan dan beraturan, sabar menunggu sang pemilik mengangkat wajah. Sekalipun bola mata bengkak dengan wajah basah air mata itu yang dia dapati. "Hei, hujan!"

Bukan jawaban baik penuh sopan santun yang bahkan dia terima, "Terserah! Biarkan saja!"

.

"Hiks- siapa yang peduli memang!"

.

Helaan nafas keluar dari lelaki yang tengah berdiri tepat di depannya, tanpa peduli basahnya tempat duduk Yixing saat ini lelaki bermarga Wang itu duduk begitu saja di sisi Yixing. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang yang berlalu lalang juga mengabaikan jika mereka tengah duduk di bangku taman di saat hujan tengah mengguyur deras.

.

_Siapa yang peduli memang?_

.

_Great!_

_._

Tangisan itu tiba tiba berhenti dengan jemari yang juga berhenti menghapus sisa lelehan air mata. "Apa yang hyung lakukan?"

"Menemanimu."

"Konyol! Sekarang hujan!"

"Biar saja, siapa yang peduli memang?"

.

_Senjata makan tuan? _

.

Yixing menunduk menyadari kesalahannya akan berucap dengan senior yang saat ini tengah memayunginya juga menemani di sisinya di tengah hujan lebat. Tanpa peduli baju mereka tidak akan ada yang selamat dari rasa basah dan dingin. Tapi memang benar -_Siapa yang peduli memang?_

"Maaf."

Kala alunan maaf itu keluar sebuah senyuman keluar begitu saja dan usapan penenang kembali menyapa pucuk kepala Yixing, "Mau coklat?"

Yang sialannya, Yixing melirik dalam lirikan marah juga bercampur tanya, Wang Jackson terkekeh tau tau. "Riset mengatakan jika coklat mampu memperbaiki mood seseorang."

"Tapi aku bukan wanita!"_ -nah kan!_

Sekalipun begitu di tengah susahnya Jackson yang memegangi gagang payung juga membuka bungkus coklat di tangannya, Yixing tetap mencomot sepotong lalu memasukkannya, begitu juga dengan Jackson yang memakannya. Lalu mereka kembali hening merasakan kesegaran air hujan yang mampir di sisi tubuhnya.

"Tidak manis- pahit!"

"Inikan bukan versi white coklat."

.

_Sialan, Yixing lupa._

.

Siapa yang menolak makanan manis dan komplain akan rasa manisnya? Namun Jackson lagi lagi tidak peduli. Masih mengunyah makanan manis itu menemani dalam keterdiaman Yixing yang berujung suara tangisan lagi.

"Aku baru saja memutuskannya -hiks!"

Jackson yang mendengarkannya ada rasa tersendiri dalam hati yang menguar selain rasa sedih, hingga jemarinya meraih bahu bergetar Yixing untuk dia bawa dalam dekapan hangatnya, "Ssstt, sudah jangan di tangisi."

.

.

Sementara dalam mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di halaman luar stasiun kereta bawah tanah, Sehun ada di sana.

Membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mendial nomer yang begitu sering dia hubungi -_tut. . .tut. .klik_

_"Ya, sehun?"_

"Yixing hujan hujan."

_"Ya?"_

"Aku melihatnya di taman depan stasiun, bersama seorang lelaki yang memeluknya-"

_Sialan!_

" . . -dia menangis."

Sehun tidak begitu mendengar apa yang di katakan hyungnya namun dia hanya mendengar suara terputusnya sambungan telepon. Menurunkan benda pipih itu, Sehun masih mengamati dua orang lelaki yang tengah duduk di bangku taman yang jelas jelas di guyur hujan. Hingga sapaan paman kang mengusik ketenangannya.

"Apa yang tuan muda lihat." Sapaan paman Kang mengawali sebuah cup coffe hangat sampai di tangan Sehun.

"Yixing."

"Ah, tuan muda zhang."

.

.

.

"Sudah baikan?" Elusan tangan Jackson berhenti lalu menatap Yixing yang membalas dengan anggukan pelan olehnya.

Sebenarnya Wang Jackson itu adalah salah satu senior Yixing yang baik padanya, mereka berada dalam satu line kampung halaman. Sekalipun bukan berasal dari satu kota yang sama namun keduanya yang sama sama berasal dari Tiongkok membuat keduanya akrab dalam jangka waktu dekat. Di pertemukan dalam acara tahunan kampus yang mengharuskan memberikan semua ajang pertunjukan bakat dan keduanya berkenalan dalam ruangan musik, sama sama memiliki ketertarikan musik dan dance membuat keduanya kenal satu sama lain.

Sekalipun Yixing akan menunjukkan sikap kasarnya dia -Jackson- akan hanya tersenyum kalem menanggapinya, yang berujung pada permintaan maaf manis si kecil.

Keduanya ternyata bukan hanya dipertemukan dalam kegiatan club ekstra meskipun fakta jika beberapa bulan lagi Jackson akan menyandang gelar sarjana strata satu yang akan melekat di balik namanya dimana hal itu juga akan menjadi awal perpisahannya dengan sang adik tingkat, Jackson juga merupakan salah satu orang yang berjasa dalam penggarapan riset keuangan yang saat ini di kerjakan Yixing. Menjadi salah satu tugas akhir semesternya tahun ini membuat Yixing lagi lagi dipertemukan dan dekat dengan sang kakak tingkat pemilik wajah rupawan itu.

Hingga riset yang mengingatkannya akan wajah Jackson membuat Yixing menunduk untuk kembali meminta maaf, "Maaf ge, seharusnya aku-"

"Berhenti meminta maaf, kau sudah melakukan yang seharusnya kau lakukan."

Hingga sekelebat bayangan akan (mantan) kekasihnya membuat sebulir air mata kembali menuruni wajah manis Yixing. _Sialannya_ dia benar benar tersiksa akan kenangan itu, hingga tidak tahan Jackson membawa tubuh itu dalam rengkuhan. Mencoba membuat keadaan membaik yang lebih tua berbicara menghibur, "Berhentilah, kau membuat banyak orang mengira aku seorang kekasih yang buruk."

Niat hati membuat lelucon tapi ngeri saat Yixing menertawakannya dengan tangisan jelas, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan, akan lebih baik jika meluapkan emosimu dengan makan dan melupakannya."

"Aku tidak mau makan!" Rengekan itu datang dengan punggung tangan yang mengusap bekas lelehan air mata.

"Bantu aku benahi risetku saja, ge." Di tatap sedemikian memohon dan Jackson hanya bisa tersenyum mengiyakan.

Setidaknya apa yang ada dalam benak Yixing bukan seorang sialan Kim Junmyeon lagi.

.

.

Berdiam dan hanya menatap tanpa pergerakan. Dalam kesunyian yang ada membungkus dirinya dalam setiap kilas balik sang submisif penawan hati.

Baru sadar jika dia tengah di campakkan beberapa menit yang lalu -_terlambat._

Menilik lagi beberapa potret yang sempat dia lirik sebelum habis di tangan office boy yang menghilang di balik pintunya beberapa menit yang lalu. Junmyeon hanya menatap dalam senyuman miring yang kentara lalu bermonolog, "Setidaknya bukan hanya aku yang merasa sakit."

Lalu laki laki itu terkekeh pelan -_gila- _dengan tangannya yang melihat beberapa notifikasi yang masuk, dari Sehun.

Mengambil langkah keluar, mengambil tindakan dan keputusan.

"Jongin."

"_Yes sir_."

"Siapkan kendaraan kita berangkat ke jeju."

"Baik."

"Pastikan rapat disana sudah siap begitu aku sampai, kita selesaikan."

"Ada yang lain, presdir?"

"Ya-"

Jeda cukup lama hingga Junmyeon kembali menyahut, "Awasi keadaanya."

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

_". . ."_

"Aku fikir kau akan kemari dan melihat keadaannya."

_"Tidak."_

"Oh! Yasudah. Kembalilah bekerja hyung."

_"Ya, sampai jumpa."_

"Hm." -_click_

Sehun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu sebelah tangan di gunakan menekan bel hingga beberapa menit pintu terbuka menampilkan wajah terkejut milik si kecil Zhang.

"Hyung?"

.

.

Yixing memainkan kakinya seraya menatap punggung tegap Sehun yang tengah berdiri di counter dapur miliknya, dengan wajah cemberut yang kentara. Terdiam dalam sunyinya ruangan membuat dia bingung harus bersuara apa terhadap adik kandung dari mantan kekasihnya.

Ya, Kim Sehun adalah adik dari Junmyeon mereka berdua cukup kontras dengan semua sikapnya, Sehun jauh lebih kalem dalam bertindak dan penuh sopan santun dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajah pucat yang luar biasa menawan itu. Cukup dekatnya dengan Yixing membuat dia leluasa untuk bermain ke dalam apartemen si kecil, ada atau tidak ijin dari Junmyeon juga bukan masalah baginya untuk datang.

"Aku selalu mencoba membuat ramen seperti ini di rumah namun gagal." Kala meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen instan di hadapan mereka berdua dan Sehun tersenyum tipis begitu tampan, membuat Yixing mau bagaimanapun menunduk dan bingung.

"Kenapa hyung mencobanya?" Berusaha membangun percakapan.

"Karena aku ingin," - _yang sebenarnya teringat kepadamu_

"Padahal hyung pasti sudah di siapkan makanan oleh bibi."

.

Tersenyum kalem Sehun menarikan jemarinya mengusap surai caramel itu, "Aku merindukan sensasi makan bersamamu."

.

_Uhhuk!_

_._

Tersenyum sebegitu tenangnya bukan hal baru bagi Yixing kala bersama dengan Sehun -adik Junmyeon. Sekalipun mereka berdua sangat berbeda sikap namun bagaimanapun keduanya memiliki kesamaan -_sama sama sadis_\- dalam berbicara, tidak peduli Yixing terbatuk hebat karena perkataannya Sehun masih tenang tenang saja melihat anak kecil di depannya itu berwajah merah dan menatap dengan bola mata hampir keluar.

.

Lagipula memang benar, kala Yixing masih memiliki hubungan dengan Junmyeon, dia sangat sering bermain ke rumah dan makan bersama dengan Sehun juga Nyonya Kim, dan percayalah Yixing bagaikan anak emas kala itu juga. Menjadi pusat perhatian dan kasih sayang. Yang sayangnya, mereka berdua tidak tau bagaimana kasar dan arogannya Junmyeon kala berdua dengan Yixing.

.

Segelas air putih di dorong ke hadapannya dan Yixing baru mendapatkan udara, "Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan hyungku?"

Sehun itu tau benar bagaimana peragai hyungnya yang selalu main kasar dan menang sendiri, begitu berkuasa dan tidak mau tau. Termasuk bagaiman hubungan kedua nya sekalipun Yixing akan berani mengajukan protesnya namun kentara sekali jika mereka berdua dalam mendominasi tindakan akan tetap Junmyeon yang berkuasa di atas. Jadi, Sehun lebih banyak untuk menanyakan dan dekat dengan Yixing ketimbang dengan Junmyeon sendiri -_dan hal itu juga yang membuatnya jatuh dalam beningnya iris coklat menawan si kecil Zhang._

_._

Menurut Sehun, Yixing itu begitu menarik untuk di kuasai.

.

Namun gelengan kepala Yixing membuat Sehun tau jika memang terjadi sesuatu dengan hubungan mereka.

"Ka-kami berpisah."

Hanya menganggukkan kedua kepalanya dan mulai menyesap kuah hangat mengundang selera makan. Sehun memutuskan untuk mulai makan dan berhenti mencoba menggali ingatan pahit anak kecil di depannya.

Yixing mengikuti jejaknya, mengambil kembali sumpit miliknya dan memulai makan.

Berdua dengan Sehun di apartemennya juga bukan hal baru bagi mereka -_bukan._

.

.

_Ting!_

_._

Pesan notifikasi muncul dan Junmyeon dibuat mengeram marah dalam sekali tarikan nafas, foto dua mangkuk ramen instan dengan tangan kecil yang mengintip itu begitu dia kenali. Sekalipun tanpa tangan itu dia sudah hafal benar perabotan makan beserta meja yang menjadi tumpuan.

.

_Sialan!_

_._

Terlebih dengan caption Sehun -pengirim pesan itu- yang membuatnya berang sendiri '_kami makan bersama'._

Junmyeon dibuat tidak tenang sendiri dengan kiriman Sehun, sekalipun itu hanya sebuah ungkapan makan bersama. Sekalipun itu satu dari beberapa perhatian yang Sehun tunjukkan pada sosok anak kecil yang menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

_"Hyung tau dimana junmyeon hyung?"_

_"Oh-"_

_"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sebentar."_

_"Dia akan pulang dari jeju besok. Mungkin malam baru dia akan sampai di apartemennya."_

.

Yixing meremat kasar jemarinya kala berdiri di lift menuju lantai 9 yang menjadi tempat tinggal Junmyeon. Menunduk dalam setiap pemikiran yang berkeliaran dalam benak kecilnya, membiarkan mengembang tanpa di cegah. Terlalu larut hingga bunyi '_ding' _membuyarkan lamunannya.

Melangkah kecil hingga ujung lorong dia temui. Berdiri lalu menatap tombol di sisi kanan pintu yang akrab dengan jemari dan ingatannya.

Selintas pemikiran _'seharusnya dia tidak kemari'_ mampir dan jemarinya mengukuhkan niat untuk menekan beberapa digit angka yang dia hafal.

_Cklek_

.

"Aku fikir kau tidak akan datang."

.

_Sialan_

.

Baru datang dan Yixing di buat memgumpat, seringai menyebalkan yang sayangnya begitu tampan juga Yixing rindukan ada di sana. Duduk begitu berkuasa dan panas dengan kemeja satu kancing terbuka, wajah lelah, bola mata tajam, lengan kemeja tergulung kasar di batas siku lalu rambut yang berantakan. Junmyeon duduk dengan begitu anggun di atas kursi kerjanya menatap Yixing sekilas yang mengambil langkah memasuki ruangannya lalu kembali bercumbu dengan banyaknya laporan yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini."

Perkataan Yixing menarik lebih atensi sang dominan untuk menatap penuh tanya pada map coklat yang sudah di ulurkan di atas mejanya. Sang anak masih berdiri mempertahankan wajah datar yang Junmyeon ragukan akan bertahan lama. Hingga jemarinya membuka baik baik amplop hingga setelahnya kemarahan dengan dahi berkerut dan tatapan menajam membingkai mimik wajah Junmyeon.

Yixing bersiap untuk gebrakan meja dan semua kemarahan sang lelaki.

.

_Tidak ada-_

.

Yang ada hanya tatapan bertanya yang tajam menghakimi. Yixing mempertahankan keputusannya hingga seringai Junmyeon keluar dengan raut wajah sinis bukan main, "Jadi? Siapa calonmu?"

.

Yixing menyergit hingga kesadarannya datang, kemarahan dia tampilkan dalam riak wajahnya -_Sialan_!

.

Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan masih mencengkeram kertas kertas persetujuan pembatalan kontrak. _Ya kalian tidak salah._

Berdiri menjulang di hadapan Yixing yang bahkan tidak mampu melemparkan tatapan marah tepat di bola mata tajam Junmyeon, anak itu menatap lurus ke depan dan masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Coba katakan siapa sekarang?" Ungkapan penuh nada ejekan keluar menyakiti hati salah satunya.

Yixing mengigit bibirnya menahan ledakan kemarahan, dengan bola mata yang hampir hampir berair, dia menatap tepat ke arah bola mata Junmyeon, menguatkan diri dengan aura dominasi dan kelamnya iris gelap lelaki di hadapannya lalu berkata, "Aku masih sanggup mencari yang lebih baik darimu, kim."

Junmyeon tertawa sinis, menudukkan tubuh menyeimbangkan tinggi dan menatap lebih dekat wajah Yixing, satu tangannya dia bawa dalam saku celana dan satunya -_Sret!_

"Lebih baik ya-"

.

Manik Yixing berlarian menangkap maksud perkataan Junmyeon.

.

"-sayangnya, yang aku tau zhang yixing di hadapanku ini terlalu membenci sikap baik seseorang. Bukankah kebaikan seseorang itu kau anggap terlalu munafik, bukan begitu baby?" -_Shit!_

Yixing mengigil dalam setiap untaian kata kata milik Junmyeon. Memalingkan muka sekalipun dia akan kembali di tarik kasar oleh yang lebih berkuasa.

"Jadi katakan siapa!" Junmyeon ada dalam sorot kemarahan tegas, mengguncang batin Yixing untuk bicara jelas kepadanya.

"Agar aku bisa menghancurkannya di hadapmu." Seringai kejam itu keluar begitu saja, Yixing menampik segera jemari Junmyeon di dagunya dan selangkah mundur, bagaimana kata kata itu keluar adalah bagai peringatan bahwa Yixing tidak akan mampu keluar dari teritori yang Junmyeon buat.

.

_Tetap menjadi miliknya_

_._

"Berhenti melakukannya, aku bukan bonekamu, kim!" Teriakan Yixing bagaikan sebuah lelucon baginya, hingga tawa lepas begitu saja dan Junmyeon tanpa segan maju satu langkah menggapai lengannya.

"Kau memang mainanku sayang, hmm? Jadi katakan siapa?"

"Jung taekwoon? Calon ceo yang hampir menyamai kedudukanku? Atau laki laki wang yang memiliki sifat begitu baik padamu?"

"Katakan baby."

"Dan biar daddy-mu ini menghancurkan mereka di depan matamu sendiri." -_Brak_!

.

_Terkontrol dan begitu akurat dalam kecepatan._

_._

"Akh!"

Sayangnya Junmyeon menyeringai setan begitu puas kala tubuh Yixing sudah merapat dengan baik pada sisi dinding dingin dengan tangan yang dia kunci di belakang tubuh kecilnya.

"Sakit . .ssh!"

"Oh iya?"

Kala tubuhnya di rapatkan juga dia yang begitu leluasa untuk menyentuh pundak terbuka yang mengintip dibalik sweater, sebuah kecupan ringan. Yang sebenarnya berefek besar terhadap tubuh Yixing, anak itu bergetar hanya karena sentuhan kecil yang sebenarnya jauh begitu dia rindukan.

"Seingatku dulu baby kecil kesayanganku ini begitu menyukai berbagai macam rasa sakit, benar?"

"Ti-ukh! Hentikan!"

Terkekeh pelan, Junmyeon kembali berulah dengan sebuah gigitan nyata di bahu kanannya lalu menyambung kalimat, "Berhenti untuk apa sayang? Kau begitu menyukainya dan aku tau hal itu."

"Akhh!"

.

_Plak_

"Ummh!"

.

_Plak_

"Akhh!"

.

_Plak!_

"Sshh!"

.

"Kau menyukainya, katakan!" Junmyeon semakin memojokkan, tanpa peduli bagaiman tamparan kerasnya pada pipi pantat Yixing akan berbentuk nantinya namun dia begitu menikmati melihat wajah tersiksa Yixing karenanya. Menilik baik baik wajah merah akan menangis itu membuat Junmyeon tersenyum senang bukan main. Namun sekejap hilang karena Yixing yang berani menghindar dari tatapannya. Kala itu juga jemari tangan Junmyeon merambat ke depan tubuh si kecil menemukan tonjolan yang cukup lama dia rindukan untuk di sentuh.

Yixing menghindari tatapan mata intimidasi itu karena mempertahankan diri, bagaimanapun ini begitu sakit. Kala pantatmu di pukul dalam pukulan keras, tangan di tahan di tarik ke belakang dan tubuh bagian depan serta wajah yang harus terhimpit di tembok.

Namun, dia melakukan kesalahan disana. Junmyeon bukan orang yang mudah, dengan semua tindakan akan menghasilkan efek besar dalam sikapnya dan lebih lebih ini adalah Yixing sendiri. Hingga tubuhnya terasa di tarik kebelakang, punggung yang menempel di dada bidang Junmyeon dan sebuah tangan yang menarik kasar tonjolan dadanya tanpa perlakuan lembut.

"Asshh -uh!"

Tarikan, cubitan juga pelintiran harus Yixing rasakan bersama dengan hisapan kuat di perpotongan lehernya. Junmyeon melakukannya tanpa suatu hal yang pelan. Bahkan remasan di dadanya begitu terasa sakit.

.

_Junmyeon gila!_

.

"Tidak!"

Yixing menangis kala itu juga, titik dalam tubuhnya begitu di kenal oleh sang dominan, hingga melecehkannya sebegitu mudah. Sekalipun Yixing mendamba akan sentuhan sentuhan yang begitu dia inginkan namun hatinya begitu sakit akan sebuah perlakuan Junmyeon dan kata katanya akan dia yang memang dijadikan mainan.

Ya! Jadi siapa yang salah di sini sedangkan perjanjian kontrak yang di batalkan adalah mengenai sebuah perjanjian sugar daddy dan Yixing sebagai babynya. Namun bisakan di sebut sugar daddy jika perlakuan Junmyeon tidak ada lembut lembutnya jika itu mengenai ranjang dan hormon sialannya.

Oh-aku lupa mengatakannya kepada kalian jika Yixing benar benar menaruh hati dan sakit untuk sikap sang dominan akhir akhir ini.

.

Tapi Junmyeon enggan peduli, ingat bahwa dia masihlah seorang arogan yang berkuasa atas kepemilikannya. Hingga dia begitu terkejut kala Yixing menangis dengan berontakan kasar yang dia lakukan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hentikan!" Teriakan itu berujung isakan.

Junmyeon mundur melihat dalam keterdiaman yang pasif, melihat anak itu sesenggukan untuk sebuah penolakan yang berani.

.

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu lagi hiks! Aku bukan mainan mu!"

Setelahnya dia berlari menuju pintu ruangan dan menemukan seseorang lelaki bertubuh jakung dengan kulit pucatnya berdiri di depan pintu masuk apartemen Junmyeon.

.

_Bruk!_

.

"Hiks- hyung."

"Akan aku antar kau pulang." Menyatakannya tanpa menatap Yixing, membawa anak kecil itu dalam dekapan lembut. Menatap apda siluet laki laki yang berdiri di dalam gelapnya ruangan hanya bola mata tajamnya yang dapat dia lihat.

.

Sehun berdiri di sana tanpa riak emosi hanya menatap tanpa perkataan pada mata setajam elang penuh intimidasi hingga suara sesenggukan di dalam dekapannya membuat dia sadar jika anak itu harus pergi dari neraka buatan kakaknya sendiri.

.

_Blam!_

.

Yixing tidak pernah merasa hari harinya akan seperti ini. Setelah hari dimana dia mengajukan surat pembatalan kontrak kepada Junmyeon dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Tidak- tidak! Bukan sebuah keuangan, Yixing berasal dari keluarga terpandang di Tiongkok hingga dia ada untuk di Seoul atas pundi pundi kekayaan Babanya dan menempuh pendidikan di sini menjadi alasan. Yixing bahkan tidak merasa kekurangan apapun. Karena katakan jika tiga perempat yang ada di atm milik nya sudah benar benar menjadi miliknya dan lebih dari cukup untuk hidupnya disini.

.

Namun, bisakah dia jelaskan jika setelah hari itu dia begitu merasa terganggu?

.

Bahkan jikapun di tanya maka jelas Yixing akan berkata iya, oh astaga! Katakan iya karena Jung Taekwoon hampir seperti penguntit _sialan_! Yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun itu. Ketika dia mengerjakan risetnya di perpustakaan kota Taekwoon hampir hampir membuat mereka berdua harus mendapat teguran dan bentakan karena sifat penolakan Yixing -tentu saja bukan hal yang halus- dan sifat bebal _sialannya_ Taekwoon yang susah di atur.

.

Belum juga ketika dia akan memiliki jadwal kuliah dan calon CEO muda itu sudah anteng saja duduk di atas kap mobil mewah miliknya -_oh! Enyahkan saja dia_

.

Seperti saat ini, menatap kelewat jengah dan helaan nafas kasar keluar begitu saat lift terbuka dan di basement gedung apartemennya sudah rapi berdiri seorang Jung Taekwoon dan senyuman menawan tapi luar biasa menyebalkan.

"Pagi kesayanganku, naik dan biar aku mengantarmu kali ini."

Yixing terdiam memejamkan mata sebelum menatap tajam tidak bersahabat, "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku jengah?"

"Oh, kau terlihat luat biasa manis seperti itu."

"Berhentilah memperburuk hari hariku."

Taekwoon maju memperdekat jarak, mengabaikan tatapan marah Yixing di tempat dan kernyitan tidak suka. Hanya menatap dan terpusat bagaimana bibir cherry itu bergerak. Sudah lama dia menunggukan hal ini. Hingga sekali gerak dia menarik lengan Yixing dan membawa tengkuk itu mendekat untuk sebuah kecupan dengan sedikit lumatan bibir di sana.

.

Yixing tau dan Yixing terdiam.

.

Membiarkannya memimpin permainan. "Aku bisa mengantikan junmyeon tentu saja, kau tau lelaki itu hanya bisa berteriak dan memerintah. Aku bahkan bisa. . " _-Sret_

.

_Dukk! -terlalu lama_

.

"Akhh! Sakit sialan!"

Taekwoon sudah terduduk di lantai basement memegangi kebanggaannya yang baru saja berkenalan '_halus_' dengan lutut keras milik Yixing. Mengabaikan umpatan sakit karena tendangan keras tadi.

"Kesalahan pertamamu karena kau begitu cerewet dan merusak hariku. Dan yang kedua adalah. . . -"

.

Tatapan mata itu menajam pada obyek yang kesakitan.

.

_". . .-jangan pernah bandingkan junmyeon dengan orang sepertimu, sialan!"_

_._

_Dan bukan karena ciuman barusan._

.

Tapi karena nama seorang Kim Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

Yixing terdiam membolak balikkan buku yang akan menunjang keberhasilan risetnya untuk akhir semester ini. Menuruti setiap petuah dari dosen pembimbingnya dan tidak lupa juga kata kata yang keluar dari bibir Jackson seniornya.

Kali ini dia bersama dengannya, saat Yixing menemukan dirinya betada dia antara banyaknya buku buku lama penghuni larik perpustakaan. Jackson masih terdiam dengan buku psikologi di

tangannya dan sesekali melirik Yixing untuk sebuah usapan lembut di pucuk kepalanya. Menikmati kenyamanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yixing!"

Terperanjat akan sebuah panggilan, Yixing dan Jackson harus sama sama berbalik dan melihat salah satu teman kuliah Yixing ada dengan sebuah bungkusan hitam.

"Ada kiriman paket, tertulis untukmu."

.

.

Masih bingung dan terdiam kala paket ada di depan matanya dan Jackson hanya tertawa untuk keterdiaman Yixing yang jarang.

Hingga dia mendapat paksaan untuk membuka, dan mulai membuka bungkusnya. Sebuah sampul paket yang cukup elegan. Dengan tulisan namanya yang di tulis lengkap. Oh- bentuk elegan ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Srek!

.

Buku? Yixing di buat terdiam kala meihat warna dan corak jelas dari sampul buku tebal yang ada di depannya. Sekalipun dia tidak membaca judulnya dia akan hafal.

Satu dari banyaknya buku penunjang riset keuangan miliknya,

Satu dari banyaknya buku yang begitu dia inginkan namun hanya ada beberapa di dunia.

Dan satu satunya orang yang begitu mencolok untuk ukuran harga dan ke pemilikam buku seperti ini hanya ada satu.

Secarik kertas terselip di sana, mampir di jemari lentik Yixing dengan tulisan singkat yang kentara.

Yixing meradang, meremas buku dalam genggaman dan meninggalkan Jackson yang memanggilnya begitu saja.

_'Terlanjur ku beli.' -sombong sialan yang begitu arogan._

.

Yixing meradang dan menuju tempat parkir mencari mobil seseorang dan jika tidak ada dia akan mencari mobilnya untuk menemui orang itu.

_Sialan_! Siapa yang tidak marah kala tulisan arogan beralasan kata terlanjur itu! Terlebih dengan label harga yang bahkan begitu sengaja -prasangka buruk Yixing- melekat begitu mahal di sampul belakangnya.

Dimana lelaki itu dan bila- _ah!_

.

.

Berdiri menyandar pada pintu mobil, menatap dengan seringai yang selalu Yixing benci -_suka_.

.

Siapa gerangan juga yang rela mengantar paket sebuah buku jika harus susah payah ke dalam kawasan kampus. Hanya Junmyeon dan itu adalah satu dari beberapa hal yang tidak dia ketahui apa tujuannya.

Namun, tau bahwa lelaki itu begitu memancingnya untuk sebuah pertengkaran, Yixing akan meladeninya.

"Untuk apa hal ini?" Pertanyaan keluar bahkan dengan Yixing yang begitu bernafsu untuk memaki Junmyeon saat ini juga.

Taunya terkekeh, berdiri tegap dan memasang senyuman tipis luar biasa menawan. Tapi Yixing tidak gentar.

"Bukankah pesanku cukup? Aku terlanjur memesannya jauh jauh dari jerman untukmu, baby?"

.

_Keh! Arogan sialan!_

.

"Kau baru perhatian? Aku hampir menyelesaikan risetku bahkan tanpa buku sialanmu." Yixing meradang dan dia benar benar memanas berhadapan dengan Junmyeon.

_Ah! Benar juga._

"Oh iya? Apa itu juga karena lelaki bermarga wang itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu junmyeon!"

"Bagaimana bibirmu di ajarku untuk memanggilku? Jadi wang sudah membuatmu lupa padaku?"

"Aku bilang hentikan kau bahkan bukan-"

.

Bruk!

.

Sentuhan tidak terelakkan, tengkuk di tahan dan pinggang di rapatkan. Mendongak dalam pagutan ,luar biasa lembut juga dalam yang menggairahkan. Melupakannya, Yixing terlena akan sentuhan sensual di pinggang dan sapuan lidah menggoda Junmyeon dalam liang hangatnya, membuatnya bermain dan jemari bebas Yixing yang tidak menggenggam buku-sialan- pemberian lelaki yang memanggutnya kali ini di pakai untuk menyentuh dada bidang tak kalah sensual. Merayap alih alih mendorong penuh tekanan.

Kala bola mata sayu itu terbuka dan Yixing di buat melotot saat tau beberapa langkah di balik punggung Junmyeon ada Jackson yang terdiam kaku tanpa suara dan riak wajah kentara- sudah patah.

Yixing tergagap mencari bola mata kelam sang iblis yang berhasil membawanya melambung dalam kenikmatan sementara lalu menjatuhkannya dalam realita.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan-"

.

"-jika menghancurkanmu lebih mudah daripada merebut hatimu kembali, baby." -remasan di pinggang itu terasa dan lutut Junmyeon naik menuju daerah bawah yang menjadi pusat friksi kenikmatan.

.

"Unghh!"

.

Mengabaikan Jackson dan retakan hatinya yang semakin menjadi, mengabaikan sisi kanan kiri yang menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

.

Sekalipun Yixing berlari dan menjauh, selama itu masih berada dalam jangkauan Junmyeon maka selama itu juga dia akan kembali.

.

.

A/n:

Menginginkan oneshoot, mencoba belajar membuat oneshoot, saya harap ini berhasil.

.

Ditengah jam kerja hari sabtu aku merindukan kalian. Terlintas lemparan kertas pada sosok laki laki berkuasa dan mulai menulisnya.

Sesi gelap dari Vanile, jika disana Junmyeon dan Yixing adalah sesama sosok baik maka ini kebalikannya. Entah kenapa semakin kesini saya sadar jika sisi gelap saya lebih mendominasi dengan adanya beberapa ide yang muncul, hampir lebih dominan antagonis -astaga.

.

Sejujurnya saya punya keinginan datang kepada kalian dengan amunisi penuh karenanya ff ini datang, seperti pesan rindu. Harapannya sih kalian bakal tersenyum dan menyatakan _'ya_' untuk menyukai salah satu ff sebagai perwujudan pesan rindu ini.

.

.

.

Omake-

.

Jeju!

Dan Yixing di buat bingung dengan di antarnya dia menuju salah satu gedung dimana Junmyeon akan melakukan jadwal kerjanya -kembali karena dia pulang bahkan sebelum pekerjaannya selesai hanya untuk menemui Yixing- .

Sekalipun bukan hal baru baginya berada di ruangan kerja Junmyeon atau sisi pekerjaan lainnya. Membiarkan dirinya di bawa pada ruangan dengan perlengkapan rapat dan meja kursi yang tertata baik. Junmyeon ada di sana berdiri di sisi kanan meja memperhatikan lembaran kertas yang dia acak dalam barisan rapi. Menatap dengan senyuman yang datang di detik berikutnya akan kehadiran Yixing.

Anak itu di tarik dalam dekapan dan ucapan terimakasih di berikan Junmyeon pada paman Seo yang mengantarkan. Yixing masih linglung. Menatap Junmyeon dengan tanda tanya yang kentara lalu mengatakannya setelah mendapat kecupan hangat di dahinya, "Kenapa kemari?

"Melihatku bekerja tentu saja."

"Tidak -tidak, kenapa aku tidak di bawa ke kamarku dan menunggumu disana seperti sehun hyung"

Junmyeon terkekeh alih alih menjawabnya, "Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu, baby."

Si mungil di angkat pinggangnya dan di dudukkan di atas meja hingga Junmyeon mudah untuk mengukungnya di antara kedua tangannya, menunduk dan mendekatkan tubuh untuk menatap bola mata yang berkedip aktif. Junmyeon menyeringai untuk suatu hal yang tidak dia katakan, hanya membiarkan jemari lentik Yixing bermain di kerah lehernya -membenarkan. Hingga tarikan di rasa Junmyeon membuatnya untuk semakin dekat dengan wajah manis sang kekasih.

"Kenapa membawaku kemari tanpa melakukan apapun!"

"Memang tidak rindu dengan kekasihmu ini?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku merindukanmu, baby."

Pagutan itu datang seiring kecupan ringan di pipi pucat Yixing, merambat menyentuh bibir semanis madu dan menghisapnya sesaat. Si kecil tersenyum untuk kilat tatapan nafsu yang terpancar dari wajah rupawan di depannya, menggoda menatap lebih memperjauh jarak untuk hasrat di kuasai. Hingga pagutan kembali datang dengan bola mata sayu yang pasrah, tangan Yixing ada di tarik dan di tahan di bawah telapak tangan Junmyeon yang menekan di atas meja.

.

_Selalu menyukai hal ini. _

.

Dimana Yixing begitu merasa di inginkan hingga kekuasaan selalu mengekangnya yang akan membawanya pada kenikmatan selanjutnya.

Benar bagaimana Junmyeon akan membaringkan Yixing di atas meja, jemarinya begitu leluasa untuk mengobrak abrik setiap fabrik yang melekat. Namun dalam setiap sentuhannya Yixing di buat menyerngit kala Junmyeon tidak menanggalkan kemeja yang dia kenakan, hanya melepaskan sisi pundak untuk turun dan menunjukkan punggung polosnya. Sementara Junmyeon sudah ada untuk memberikan sapaan manis di tulang leher yang akan turun dan menyentuh pucuk merah muda yang akan membuat Yixing mendesah.

Tidak tahan hingga membuatnya terduduk kembali, Yixing menarik baju Junmyeon bagian dada untuk di bawa dalam desahan dan lumatan kecipak basah. Bagaimana hal itu terwujud karena Junmyeon yang memainkan si kecil dalam kocokan bertempo sedang dan akan naik untuk sebuah permainan yang di lakukan Junmyeon. Seringai itu muncul di tengah wajah manis itu sudah merah padam dalam kenikmatan yang baik dan naik.

"Aanhh!"

Yixing terlena dalam kenikmatan, mendesah dengan begitu saja kala miliknya ada dalam goa hangat yang memberinya kenikmatan dan Junmyeon selalu tau bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi, "Oh! Junmyeon!"

Kala hisapan kuat hingga gerakan cepat itu semakin membawa si kecil dalam ujung yang dekat dan Yixing memberikan sebuah remasan di rambut Junmyeon. Namun katakan tidak ada yang bisa Junmyeon kuasai dan termasuk bagaimana hal itu berlaku pada Yixing, kala di ada di ujung putih yang hampir menyampai pada tangannya yang dia raih Junmyeon dengan begitu saja menekan ujung pintu keluar miliknya dan pekikan sakit ada di sana, "Akh. .mnggh! Jun- tidak!"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum begitu kentara, menciumi sepanjang tulang pipi dan mendekati telinganya dalam lumatan. Dalam bisikan rendah penuh nada serak yang terkendali dengan baik akan nafsunya Junmyeon berucap, "Apa yang salah sayang?"

.

_Brengsek memang._

.

Tetapi, bahkan Yixing ada berteman dekat dengan nafsu hingga hanya mengerang dalam sakit yang bercampur nikmat yang sulit dia tunjukkan siapa yang lebih mendominasi. Terlebih, dadanya di remas aktif dan di sentil pucuk sensitifnya, Yixing kelimpungan dalam dekapan nikmat Junmyeon, kepalanya di sandarkan di bahu Junmyeon. Mendesah juga mengerang sakit.

"Ukhh. . .junmyeon janganggh."

Junmyeon hanya mengecupi dan melumat telinga basah itu, "Kau menyukai rasa sakit bercampur nikmat ini sayang, aku tau itu."

"Oh! Jangan- akh! Jun!" Yixing menggenggam lengan Junmyeon erat kala jemari yang masih menekan lubang kecil itu menggerakkan dalam tempo kocokan. Itu menyiksa dan semakin menyiksa dalam orgasme kering ini.

"Katakan sayang, kau tau apa yang harus kau katakan." Di sela sela kecupan juga siksaan kenikmatan itu bisikan iblis itu datang, menggoyahkan hati kecil yang sudah berteman dengan nafsu gelapnya. Hingga tanpa menunggu detik berganti kerah baju Junmyeon di tarik dalam tarikan kasar yang menuntut pada ciuman penuh lilitan lidah dan kecipak akan siapa yang mendominasi. Yixing menatap dalam sayu yang berkabut nafsu.

"Fuck me to hard, junmyeon."

Junmyeon menyeringai, mengecup perlahan dan masih menatap bola mata di depannya. "Please dad- angh!"

.

.

.

"Sialan!"

.

.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

"Awas kau kim! Bangsat!"

.

.

Dalam setiap lafal umpatan yang mengudara, Yixing dan Junmyeon terhenti untuk mendengarkan setiap tapak kaki yang menjauh. Yixing tergugu dalam keterdiaman pasif menatap ke arah belakangnya yang terdapat pintu -dimana di sana tidak tertutup sama sekali- yang menjadi kebiasaan Junmyeon dan Kim jika bahkan tidak akan ada orang yang bahkan berani untuk mengintip siapa dan apa yang dilakukan pimpinannya.

Yixing masih terdiam melupakan apa dan bagaimana dia saat ini. Namun semua hilang begitu saja kala dadanya kembali di gigit dan di hisap serampangan. "Ahh!"

.

Junmyeon menyeringai sedangkan Taekwoon mengumpat.

.

_Begitu kontras._

_._

_._

_._

.

Yixing memainkan lembaran buku yang ada di tangannya, menyandar pada dada bidang laki laki yang memainkan ponsel di belakangnya dan sebelah tangannya memainkan anak rambutnya dalam jemari jemari.

"Dad!"

"_Yes, baby_." Sekejap itu juga ponsel pipih Junmyeon sudah tergeletak, mengingat jika waktu berharganya bersama si kecil adalah hal yang langka -namun sebenarnya karena menghindari kemarahan Yixing yang buruk dalam hal mengabaikan dan terabaikan akan barang kecil.

Junmyeon membawa kedua tangan memeluk bahu Yixing dan menenggelamkan anak itu dalam dekapan juga kecupan di sisi kepalanya menunggu kelanjutan dari panggilan si kecil.

"Maaf. . .untuk kemarahanku dan pernyataan putus."

Junmyeon terkekeh alih alih menanggapi, dan berguman kecil. Dia tau jika Yixing sudah mendapatkan pelaku yang ada di balik skandal foto foto Junmyeon dengan wanita tanpa sehelai benang itu. Yang menjadikan dia enggan membahas dan bahkan memperjelas semua hal di depan Yixing. Membiarkan anak itu mencari tau sendiri. Yixing tidak sebodoh itu untuk kemarahannya yang ada dan berkaitan dengan Junmyeon.

.

_Kekasihnya._

.

"Tapi kenapa itu taekwoon hyung?" Pertanyaan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut kecil Yixing membuat Junmyeon menatap baik baik wajah manis itu dari samping dan mengecup bibirnya gemas, "Yang aku tau dia menginginkanmu dan dia gila."

Yixing hanya mengangguk lalu meletakkan buku miliknya di nakas, menggeser tubuhnya dan masih mempertahankan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. "Karena itu daddy sengaja mengajakku bercinta di ruangan rapat?"

Junmyeon hanya menatap seolah berkata _'kau tau jawabannya'_ dan menyentil dahi yang lebih kecil. Yixing terkikik geli bukan marah atau mengaduh sakit, merasa menemukan mainan baru, coba rasakan ini seperti ungkapan cemburu terang terangan ala Kim Junmyeon. Dan Yixing menikmatinya.

Enggan untuk terlalu lama di tertawakan Junmyeon mencoba bicara, "Aku dengar dia menemuimu."

Yixing kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersandar menatap lurus ke depan, "Aku menendang tepat di miliknya hingga dia terduduk!"

.

_Oh-oke?_

.

Junmyeon tersenyum geli, masih memainkan bahu mulus Yixing, tau sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan masih setia mendengarkan, "Aku begitu tidak terima ketika dia menyamakan dirinya dengan daddy! Sekalipun saat itu daddy adalah mantan-."

"Akh! Daddy, jangan di gigit!"

Junmyeon tertawa lepas melihat tatapan sengit Yixing dan usapan tangan kecilnya di bahu yang baru saja dia gigit. _Cuek cuek saja. _

Hanya sebentar hingga dia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Tapi dad, aku bingung. Padahal perusahaan milik paman jung dan daddy adalah rekan kerja tetapi kenapa dia tidak ada sikap baik baiknya dengan daddy."

"Karena dia tidak waras sayang, cukup itu saja."

"Okay, taekwoon hyung sakit gila berarti."

.

.

.

Sehun ada di sana, kala dia ada di kamar hyungnya sudah ada keduanya yang berdamai begitu saja. Ada rasa lega juga ada rasa lain yang hinggap dalam diri Sehun kala melihat kakak lelakinya dengan sang kekasih. Junmyeon yang ada di counter dapur dengan secangkir kopi dan ponsel pipihnya lalu Yixing yang bergelung di dalam selimut yang dia putar putar di sepanjang pinggang. Anak itu mengatakan jika kehangatan selimut membuatnya nyaman _-dan mengantuk_.

Masih membawa buku yang di berikan Junmyeon seharga puluhan ribu dollar, dan masih tercantum di label harganya. Dan jika Sehun ingat ingat bahwa label harga itu yang membawa keduanya bertemu setelah kemarahan hebat, sebenarnya Yixing memang tidak bisa lepas begitu saja dari Junmyeon namun jangan berfikir jika ini tidak berlaku pada Junmyeon.

Jika Sehun ingat ingat bahwa Yixung adalah kekasih -sugar baby- Junmyeon yang paling bertahan lama dan paling bisa mengendalikan Junmyeon. Baik itu dari segi emosi, tingkah laku, dan juga sikap. Yixing tau bagaimana Junmyeon akan bersikap dan tau bagaimana membuat lelaki itu hanya bergantung padanya.

Junmyeon bahkan baru kali ini mempertahankan sosok mainan yang dia miliki, dan jika Sehun rasa sebenarnya keduanya memang bisa di bilang cocok dengan sikap dan lihat perbuatan keduanya yang tidak berbeda jauh. Satu suka bermain kasar dan satu lagi menyuka rasa sakit. _Hell!_

Dan satu lagi, Yixing tau bagaiman caranya membuat Junmyeon jatuh kedalam pesonanya, termasuk juga adiknya.

.

_Shit_! Sehun tidak mau berakhir seperti Taekwoon dan juga Jackson.

.

"Dad, aku kehilangan tutorku." Nada merajuk itu membuyarkan fokus Sehun akan kisah cinta Junmyeon-dan-Yixing lalu menatap anak yang menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa depan meja dapur. Junmyeon benar benar langsung memperhatikan anak itu, menghadap padanya sekalipun Yixing memejamkan mata -berpura pura- lalu matanya menilik Sehun yang diam memperhatikan sedari tadi.

"Kau bisa minta bantuan sehun, baby." -_sialan_!

Sehun melepas kacamata bulatnya dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemari tangannya sebelum menatap Yixing yang mengigiti bibir takut takut. "Hyung!"

Menyalak kecil dan Sehun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum pada lekukan pipi yang manis itu, "Kau menggarap riset keuangan?"

"Ya!" Anak itu berseru aktif.

"Kenapa tidak bilang, akan aku tunjukkan sekarang ayo berdiri!"

Niat Sehun hanya akan membawa Yixing pada laptop yang dia charger di sisi ruang depan. Namun, dia menyerngit kala menemukan Yixing menggeleng ribut. Menolak seolah itu ajakan perang. "Ada apa?"

Junmyeon memperhatikan dan tiba tiba seringai yang Yixing benci muncul sebelum pertanyaan Sehun lebih dahulu keluar, "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau bangun?"

Bukan tidak mau tetapi tidak bisa bangun. _Oh yeah!_ Tentu saja bagaimana hal itu terjadi akibat permainan brutal Junmyeon dan semua barang barang laknat miliknya. Junmyeon segera mungkin meninggalkan kopinya dan menopang tubuh dengan kedua siku di meja mencondongkan tubuhnya menghadap Yixing, "Ada apa, baby? Kau tidak bisa bangun, hm?"

Seringai itu masih di sana dan Yixing mendelik dan bersiap mengumpat, "Sial-"

"Mengumpatlah dan akan aku lecehkan mulut manismu itu di depan sehun!"

.

_Shit! Shit!_

.

Yixing memalingkan wajah merah padamnya, entah karena malu akan fakta tidak bisa bangunnya dia akan lecet di sana sini yang di sebabkan Junmyeon, atau merah padam karena kata kata Junmyeon yang selalu frontal

.

Seharusnya Sehun tau jika berdekatan dengan pasangan ini tidak akan membuat otak dan hatinya sehat atau mendekati kata waras.

.

.

.

.end!

.

.

I miss u.

.

Luce,

30 April 2019


End file.
